


After Lights Out

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [119]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Boy Derek Hale, Boarding School AU, Come Inflation, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Deep Throating, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Kinky Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Anon: A boarding school/college (if boarding colleges exist lmao) AU in which Derek has a reputation for being the resident bad boy. He’s rebellious, he smokes, he gets in fights, fucks around with everyone and gets in all sorts of trouble. Then there’s Stiles who’s sweet and innocent and everyone think he’s the most perfect boy there is. But little do they know, when the lights are off and everyone’s getting ready to slip into dreamland, Stiles sneaks into Derek’s room to be his little bitch. Kinks: dirty talk, cream pie, come inflation, face fucking, nipple play, size difference, orgasm denial (maybe like derek doesn’t let stiles come while he fucks him but makes him come after?) feel free of course to remove any kink or add any as you wish! thank you so much ♥️
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [119]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 3
Kudos: 370





	After Lights Out

Stiles silently locked the door to Derek Hale’s dorm room behind him, it was far past lights out and this area of the boy’s dorm was still and quiet as the other students slumbered peacefully. Stiles’ heart was racing in his chest, he wet his lips as he opened the door to Derek’s bedroom and his cock jumped in interest right away. 

“You’re late,” Derek grunted from where he was sprawled naked on his bed, fisting his fat cock that was already hard and dripping pre-cum. Stiles’ mouth watered as he yanked his shirt over his head while he kicked off his shoes before he wiggled out of his jeans and boxers. 

“Had to wait till everyone was asleep,” Stiles retorted as he all but jumped onto the bed before he moaned, eyes rolling up into his head when Derek grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head down to his crotch. Stiles opened his mouth and choked as the older teen’s big cock was shoved into his mouth and down his throat. 

“Didn’t ask for an excuse bitch, so shut up and make yourself useful,” Derek huffed as he used his hold on the other teen’s head to move Stiles’ head to his pleasure. Stiles grabbed Derek’s thighs for balance as he relaxed his jaw and fought past his gag reflex as Derek fucked his mouth harshly, balls slapping wetly against Stiles’ drool wet chin each time his cock was sheathed into Stiles’ throat. 

Stiles blinked back tears that sprung up at the roughness, but he was hard as a rock and already starting to drip pre-cum, he loved being used so roughly by Derek. Stiles gasped wetly, drool shiny on his lips and chin when he was pulled off of Derek’s cock, he blinked at Derek through wet lashes in confusion. Usually, he was held down on Derek’s cock until the other came, flooding his throat with hot cum, just the way they both liked it. 

“Show me your bitch hole, I feel like breeding it tonight,” Derek ordered, releasing his hold on Stiles’ hair. Stiles’ cheeks blushed at the fact that Derek always called his ass his bitch hole and he loved the degradation of it. Stiles twisted on the bed so his back was facing Derek before he grasped his ass cheeks and pulled them apart to show Derek his hole. 

“Loose, wet and ready to take my cock, just the way I like your bitch hole to be.” Derek praised as he smirked at the loosened hole and the glistening wetness of lube, Stiles always came prepared to their nightly encounters. Derek stroked his wet cock a few times before he moved so he was on his knees. Derek carelessly shoved Stiles’ down until he was in the classic and well-loved position of face down, ass up. Stiles’ knuckles turned white as he tightened his grip on his ass cheeks, cheek pressed to the sheets of Derek’s dorm room bed. Pre-cum beaded at the slit of Stiles’ cock as his arousal spiked when the fat head of Derek’s cock pressed at his wet hole. 

“I’ve been wanting to bend you over and empty my balls into your bitch hole all day.” Derek gripped the base of his cock, tossing his head back with a moan of bliss as he guided his cock into Stiles’ ass. Stiles’ moans were muffled by the bed below him as his hips jerked and trembled as he was opened up by each thick inch of Derek’s cock. 

“Fuck, if only the others could see you now. They would see that you’re not the innocent, sweet little thing they think you are. They would see that you’re nothing but my little bitch who spreads his legs the minute you see my cock.” Derek laughed, tone mocking and smug as his cock throbbed inside of Stiles’ ass making Stiles whine helpless at the words and the way he was speared on the older teen’s cock. 

“D-Derek,” Stiles gasped out when the older teen grabbed his hips and started to fuck him in earnest. Stiles lost his grip on his ass and his fingers scrambled at the sheets by his head as he was shoved hard against the mattress with each thrust Derek gave into him.

“Yeah, that’s it, tighten up that bitch hole for me,” Derek grunted as he bent over Stiles’, grabbing some of the other teen’s hair and using his hold there to keep Stiles pinned down to the bed as he fucked him roughly. 

“Ah, ah!” Stiles moaned out as his cock drooled from where it was swaying between his thighs as Derek’s full balls smacked against his ass. Stiles couldn’t help but try and sneak his hand down to jerk off, he was so hard that he couldn’t stand it. 

“None of that bitch,” Derek snarled as he caught Stiles’ hand and easily pinned both of Stiles’ hands above his head with one hand. Stiles shuddered and whined at the obvious strength the larger teen had, his eyes rolled up into his head when Derek’s cock pulsed deep inside of Stiles' ass.

“Fuck,” Derek groaned out as his balls drew up after a few hard thrusts and he couldn’t help but come inside of the younger teen’s tight ass. Stiles shuddered and mewled below him as Derek’s cock throbbed and pumped gushes of hot cum into him. Stiles drooled against the sheets below his cheek as he felt his stomach grow heavy and warm with Derek’s cum. Stiles wasn’t sure how long Derek came in him or how much he did, but like every time before this, Stiles accepted the older teen’s massive load of cum. 

“That’s my good breeding bitch,” Derek praised darkly as he smoothed his hand over the slight curve of Stiles’ usually flat stomach and shot another spurt of cum into the brunet below him at the feeling of Stiles’ inflated stomach. 

“I was a good bitch for you, Derek, I’m so full with your cum, please let me come.” Stiles sounded wrecked and his hole was fluttered and gaping as he slowly leaked Derek’s cum around the teen’s softening cock. 

“I suppose you’ve earned it,” Derek hummed as he used his free hand to grab Stiles’ aching cock and roughly jerked the sensitive flesh. Stiles muffled a wail into the wet sheets below his face as he came over Derek’s fist. Derek rolled his eyes at the action and wiped Stiles’ cum off by dragged his hand over Stiles’ ass cheeks. Derek pulled out of Stiles’ sloppy hole and smirked at the sight of his cum filling and spilling out of the teen’s ass. 

“See you in class tomorrow bitch,” Derek settled back at the head of his bed, tossing an arm behind his head as he watched Stiles’ gasp for breath. Stiles’ cheeks burned pink as he stumbled off the bed, thighs shaking and slowly becoming wet with Derek’s cum. 

Derek licked his lips at the sight of Stiles’ slightly swollen stomach as the other teen managed to get his clothes back on, the back of his jeans already growing damp with Derek’s escaping cum. He treated Stiles roughly, he knew that and he would keep doing it as long as Stiles kept coming back. Stiles would always come back, he was Derek’s bitch after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
